winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 103/Cinélume Script
Alfea College for Fairies Intro/Recap Narrator: At Alfea, the five friends form a group - the Winx. It's wonderful to go to magic lessons together with Stella, Flora, Musa and Tecna. But in the Magic Dimension, there is also a school for witches: Cloud Tower, where the dangerous Icy, Darcy and Stormy go to school. Were they responsible for the ogre's attack? And why? Scene: Classroom Wizgiz: Good morning, everyone! As usual, it befalls me to kick off the school year. Now, for those of you who haven't met me yet, I am Professor Wizgiz, your teacher of metamorphosis, or as I prefer to call it... the art of changing... *Wizgiz pulls the side of his mouth which snaps back in place, then suddenly transforms into Griselda* Wizgiz: ...The way you look! *Students gasp in shock, then applaud.* Wizgiz: *in combined voice of his and Griselda's* Oh, but that's nothing! By year's end, you'll do better than that! *Wizgiz reverts and speaks in normal tone* Wizgiz: And since every ending must have a beginning, let us start with a simple exercise. *Wizgiz materializes hand mirrors to everyone* Wizgiz: Concentrate. Look in the mirror, look at yourself, and think about changing the color of your hair. *Bloom attempts but fails.* Wizgiz: Don't worry, Bloom. If at first you don't succeed, try again! *Bloom gives a weak smile at Wizgiz' encouragement.* Scene: Winx's Dorm Bloom: Let's try again, okay? Stella: All right, one last time and that's it. School's just beginning. You don't get it today, it's not the end of the world. Bloom: Where I come from, there's a saying: "Don't put off till tomorrow what you can do today". Stella: Where I come from, we have no such expression, and we're all much more relaxed. Bloom: Stella, please? Stella: Ugh... all right, but remember, concentrate! Think of a color, and imagine your hair starting to change. New color slowly spreading from the root to the tip of your hair... *Bloom concentrates, but winds up making her bangs stick upwards* Bloom: Great! See what I end up with? Stella: Bloom! You're not paying attention! You're not concentrating enough! Flora: Well, at least something happened, and that's progress! *Stella starts to laugh her but off and falls on the bed next to Bloom* Flora: Oh, stop laughing... *Flora walks over and sits next to Bloom. Stella sits up after finally calming down* Bloom: Why should she? Look at this, I'm ridiculous! Flora: That's not true, all you need is a bit of practice. *Bloom shakes her hair back to normal* Bloom: No, I've never had such a rough day. Stella: The first day is always like that. Bloom: Girls, can I ask you something? Stella Uh-huh. Bloom: Why are you here at Alfea? Stella: Because I want to become a real fairy: successful, beautiful, powerful, and universally admired! *Bloom and Flora look at each other* Stella: Of course, I also want to do good things, like making people happy, and bringing back together estranged lovers... starting with my parents... Flora: I want to become a real fairy, too, but I'm here primarily because I really love to learn. *Stella smacks Flora on the head with a pillow* Stella: Oh, that is such a nerdy answer! Flora: What about you, Bloom? *Bloom gets up to look out the window* Bloom: Well that's the problem. I have no idea what I'm doing here. Scene: Main Hall Voice #1: Yeah, this is really good! Voice #2: I think it's... Voice #3: Hey, what is this? Is this a narcissist's soup or something? Voice #4: Nah, it's got carrots. *A shot of the cafeteria overhead as the students and faculty dine in. In the hallway, Bloom and Flora, having slept in, were running towards the cafeteria and sees it already filled. They try to sneak by to their seats near Stella, Musa, and Tecna. Griselda, however, noticed the two girls' tardiness. Bloom and Flora look at their soup bowls in embarrassment.* Griselda: Hmm. Voice #5: Oh, and the flowers... Voice #6: Are you crazy? Voice #7: They're, like, edible flowers. Voice #8: You guys, it tastes good. Stella: It's about time, what took you guys so long? Bloom: My fault. I overslept... Tecna: Watch out for Mistress Griselda. Somehow, I don't think she's a very nice person. Faragonda: Young ladies, your attention, please! As is the tradition among the magic schools, the annual gala in honor of our new students will be held tonight! Students of the Alfea College for Fairies and the Red Fountain School for Magicians will gather here in our castle to perform the traditional welcome gift exchange ceremony! *The students chatter excitedly. Griselda claps her hands for attention* Faragonda: Everyone is welcome! Griselda: Please! Ms. Faragonda, our Head Mistress, is speaking! Let's show a little respect! Faragonda: Thank you, Griselda. One more thing I'd like to say. I'm calling on all your creative minds to turn this ordinary-looking hall into a festive ballroom, so today's classes are cancelled. Get to work and do us proud! Scene: Cloud Tower *The witch students gather as Griffin takes the high seat.* Faculty: Attention, please! Here comes Head Witchtress Griffin! Griffin: My young witches, I have summoned you here because I have a sad piece of news to share: the fairies are hosting a party tonight, and once again, the witches of Cloud Tower have NOT been invited. *The students boo at the announcement.* Griffin: Yes, my friends, I agree with you, but this is an opportunity for you to test your cursing skills. It is the duty of every witch in this school to crash this party and wipe the smile off their face! They've snubbed us, we'll make them pay! And so, I urge you to come up with a way to ruin their little fiesta! Submit your proposals and I'll select one. May the worst witch win! Darcy: What do you think? Should we come up with a little scheme? Icy: Why not? Stormy: Aw, come on. We'd just be wasting our time. Icy: Trust me, Stormy dear, it'll be fun. Scene: Hallway Tecna: Classes are cancelled, and this is just our second day! Bloom: What do we have to do for the party? Stella: Easy, Bloom. Just get ready to have a ball! Flora: I'll provide the decorations. *Flora uses her magic and flowers and vines cover a pillar* Musa: And I'll take care of the music. I mean, what's a party without dancing? Stella: And I'll worry about what to wear, because clothes are important too. Scene: Montage's Preparation Stella: And, of course, I refuse to go unnoticed! *Stella shows off her dress* Stella: Well? What do you think? Bloom: It's gorgeous... Stella: Mind you, it wasn't cheap, but look at it! It was calling me from the shop window... "Buy me! Buy me, please." Musa: And of course you answered its plea. How very noble of you. Stella: Well I'm bound to make an impression! Flora: Uh huh... I hear the guys from Red Fountain are really cute! Tecna: Guys? As if I care about that. Musa: Then why are you dressed like an absolute diva? Tecna: That's beside the point. You attend a ceremony, you dress accordingly. Stella: Yeah, sure! Bloom: Um, sorry but, do you think they'll let me in dressed like this? Flora: Oh Bloom... You don't have a dress? Stella: No problem! There's a solution to everything, and in this case, it's called SHOPPING! Scene: Downtown Magix *Bloom try on blue dress* Bloom: How about this one? *The girls nod, then Bloom looks at the price tag* Bloom: Hmm... too expensive... Stella: I'll pay for it... Flora: No Stella. You might offend her. *They get out* Bloom: Now what? Flora: Well... Stella: It's getting kinda late, Bloom. Tecna: Yeah. We've got to get back to Alfea. Flora: You'll you be alright? Bloom: Don't worry. I'll find something. *Bloom runs off* Bloom: At least I hope so. The cheapest dress I've seen so far costs my entire weekly allowance for the next ten years! Oh eureka! A sale! *Bloom goes in. Montage of Bloom searching while the others get ready plays as the ending theme plays* Scene: Griffin's office Griffin: I've received many suggestions but none as disgusting as yours! A horrible idea! Terrible! Despicable! In other words, it's the best! Well done you three! Great start to the year! Trix: Hmm. Icy: Thanks, Professor! Griffin: Now please don't disappoint me. Darcy: We'll get right to work ma'am! Icy: Trust us. You can be sure we won't fail. Tonight, you'll sleep at the sound of crying fairies. Scene: Alfea *Bloom quickly runs through the gate.* Bloom: The party's about to begin and I still have to fix my dress! *Bloom enters her room.* Bloom: Kiko, you've got to help me! This dress is way too long. Scissors, scissors, scissors... uh! I need a pair of scissors! *Bloom sees Kiko trying to bite through the dress's hem.* Bloom: Kiko, I don't think that'll work. Hmm... *Bloom concentrates magic into her finger* Bloom: Ta-da! *Bloom uses her magic as a make-shift laser cutter to cut her dress* Bloom: It works! *Bloom hears something* Bloom: Hey, what's going on? *Bloom leaves to go to the window, unaware of the fire she left. She sees the Red Fountain students entering Alfea from her window* Bloom: Oh! Brandon, Sky, Riven, they're all here! And I'm late... *Bloom smells smoke* Bloom: Oh... What's... Huh? Oh! *Bloom runs back inside and panics at seeing her dress on fire. Kiko also panics as Bloom desperately tries to put it out by slapping a pillow on it. She puts it out after a few whacks* Bloom: What a disaster! If only I had scissors! *Bloom leaves the room.* Bloom: Whenever you really need something, you can never find it... Scene: Underground tunnel *The Trix are walking through tunnel.* Icy: Hey, this is it! What did I tell you? These tunnels have been abandoned for centuries, back then they connected the three schools and were used in emergencies. *Darcy is looking at map.* Darcy: The entrance to Alfea is straight ahead. Stormy: We're almost there then! Icy: Right. Let the fun begin! Scene: Alfea Hallway Bloom: This is ridiculous! I can't even find a simple pair of scissors! I'll go check in the storeroom. *Bloom opens door to underground tunnel and hears voices.* Scene: Tunnel Darcy: Now, which way do we go? Stormy: Don't ask me, you're the one with the map! Bloom: I recognize those voices... *Bloom quietly gasps and run back up the stairs before the Trix sees her.* Scene: Alfea Hallway *The Trix arrive in Alfea's hallway, they walk in the hallway, and see Red Fountain's present box. Bloom hides behind a wall and spies on them.* Icy: *hush tone* Hey look, the Red Fountain coat of arms. The gifts must be in there! Darcy: I wonder what those simpletons are gonna give the fairies? Icy: Whatever they are we'll use them to wreak havoc and spread panic. That'll give us a chance to get the ring. Come on Darcy, show us where it is, go on. Darcy: With pleasure, dearest sister! *Darcy begins to cast her spell.* Darcy: Illusion! Show the Trix! *Darcy's power reveals the location of Stella's ring - inside her jewelry box.* Bloom: Ugh, but... It's Stella! Icy: Great, now we know where to find it! Come on Stormy, time to do your thing! Stormy: At last! *Stormy uses her powers to open Red Fountain's present box. Then Darcy grabs one of the eggs inside, opens it and little butterflies appear.* Darcy: Oh, enchanted little eggs. Icy: How tacky. Anyway, it's time for us to prepare our own surprise! *The Trix raises their index fingers and speaks an incantation.* Icy: These presents shall become snake-rat eggs! Darcy: Which will hatch at the touch of a fairy! Stormy: And spread terror all over! *The Trix complete the spell on the eggs.* Bloom: Goodness, no! Icy: Well done sisters! Now, let's get out of here. *Icy casts spell on a wall and the Trix pass through it to the outside and find a hiding place.* Icy: We'll hide back here so we can enjoy the show. Scene: Party Hall Specialist #1: No kidding. I have one just like that. Fairy #1: Aren't they great? Specialist #1: I know. Fairy #1: And did you see... Bloom: Oh! There they are! Voice: So, yeah. That's what I decided to do... *Bloom finds the girls and walks towards them but bumps into Brandon first.* Bloom: Ow! Sorry. Brandon: Bloom, are you okay? Bloom: Yes, of course. Brandon: I'm so happy to see you here. *Brandon nervously scratches head.* Bloom: Yeah, me too but I gotta go! *Bloom quickly leaves.* Brandon: Already? *Bloom eventually reaches the girls.* Bloom: Girls, yoo-hoo! Stella: Oh, Bloom! Tecna: We were starting to worry! Flora: What took you so long? Scene: Hallway Bloom: This is an emergency, the witches are here! Stella: What are you talking about? Bloom: Icy, Darcy and Stormy have cast a spell on the presents from Red Fountain! I heard them talking about something called a "snake-rat"... Tecna: Snake-rats? Hmm. Let me consult my database. *Tecna manifests her database on her hand.* Tecna: Snake-rats: swamp creatures of the disgustabilus genies. They eat toads... Stella: Uh, thank you Tecna. We get the picture. Slimy, vicious and venomous. Like the witches. But what's in it for them? Bloom: Stella, let me finish! The witches want to provoke a huge panic and use it as a diversion to get their hands on your ring! Musa: That's quite the sneaky plan. We've got to stop the eggs from being handed out. Flora: Urgh!! Too late! Look! *Flora points to Timmy and Sky as they ready the chest to hand out the eggs.* Sky: For you ladies, I hope you like them! Musa: Egg surprises. Bloom: Yes and the surprise is a very cuddly snake-rat! Stella: We need a counter spell and fast! Come on, let's form a circle! *The Winx form a circle as instructed.* Stella: Repeat after me: What it once was, let it be again! Winx: What it once was, let it be again! What it once was, let it be again! What it once was... *Counter spell is initiated onto the chest of the cursed eggs and they return to normal. Sky grabs one of the eggs and hands it to the girls. The fairies open them and are delighted.* Winx: Phew! *Sky presents an egg to Stella.* Sky: I hope this egg brings you luck. Stella: Huh? *Stella suspiciously takes egg.* Stella: I guess I'll find out soon enough if it does or not! Musa: Let me see it. *Musa takes the egg and looks at it intently.* Musa: Flora... are you thinking what I'm thinking by any chance? Flora: I am indeed. And I've studied Palladium's lesson very well. *Musa hands Flora the egg.* Musa: It's all yours, Flora! *Flora casts a spell on the egg.* Flora: And now I'll make a little surprise blossom for our three witchy little friends! Bloom: What did you do to the egg?? Flora: I'll tell you later, meanwhile I want you to go run and get changed, it's getting late! Scene: Outside Alfea *In their hiding place, Icy freezes and shatters the surrounding vegetation in aggravation.* Icy: D'ugh... I don't believe this, the spell didn't work!! Stormy: Alright, let's go see! Icy: Never mind, Stormy. Sooner or later the ring will be ours! I always get what I want! Scene: Bloom's Room *Bloom turns on the lights by using magic.* Bloom: Bloom, hop to it! *She starts to get changed with Kiko jumping up and down on the bed.* Bloom: Sorry Kiko, no time to play! Huh? *Stella's jewelry box levitates in front of Bloom's room. Both Bloom and Kiko gasp at the sight. Bloom chases after it.* Bloom: Stella's jewelry box! Whoopsie! I've got to stop it! Hey, hoo, come back here you!! Scene: Outside Alfea *The box opens in mid-air, the only item to be taken is Stella's ring case. Bloom: Uh, good heavens! This is very strange... Stella's ring!! It's flying away!! *Bloom chases after Stella's floating ring case.* Bloom: Hey! Ogh! Woah, wait for me! Where are you going?! Icy: Hang on, someone's coming this way and so is the ring! Bloom: Ugh. Huh. Urgh. Uh! Gotcha! Hah-ha! *Bloom successful catches the ring, angering the Trix.* Icy: Unbelievable. She's walking away with the ring! Bloom: Hum-hm-hm. *Trix leaves their hiding place.* Stormy: Nosy little Missy! Darcy: Why can't she mind her own business?! Bloom: Huh? Ugh! *Bloom drops ring case.* Bloom: Uh-oh. This isn't good, where are the others? *Flora sees Bloom in trouble.* Flora: Poor Bloom, the witches have got her cornered! Scene: Alfea's Dance Hall Flora: Bloom's in trouble! Faragonda: Young ladies, it's time to offer our gifts, come join the others and Musa will play something for us. *The girls look at each other, troubled by the situation.* Scene: Outside Stormy: Are you ready, little girl? Hmph! *Icy solidifies the ground around Bloom. Bloom jumps off of it. Next, Darcy stomps on the ground, creating an opening in the earth.* Darcy: Urgh!! *Stormy then summons a twister that pushes Bloom into the crack but Bloom grabs the edge before she actually plummets into it. Icy then levitates the ring case that was near them.* Icy: May I do the honors? Stormy: Of course. Bloom: Ugh... Icy: You're on your own this time, your friends are not around to help you. *Icy begins her spell to eliminate Bloom.* Icy: Hurgh. So long little fairy. Bloom: No! I am a fairy and must not fail! I will succeed! *Bloom finally transforms into a fairy. Bloom: Wow, I'm transformed! Looks like we're evenly matched! Icy: That's an awfully cute little fairy outfit. Too bad you'll need more than that to win against us! Stormy: Well said, little sister! Darcy: Vertigo! *Darcy casts an hypnotic spell onto the area, causing confusion to Bloom.* Bloom: W-what's going on?! I'm all dizzy... I must offset the witch's spell... But, of course! *Bloom flies upward, away from spell.* Bloom: Fairies can fly and up here, spells of illusion have no affect. Darcy: Hurgh!!! Icy: Got a problem, Darcy? Nasty little fairy! Ice Prism! *Icy summons an undergrowth of ice crystals against Bloom. Bloom dodges them.* Icy: Frost Bite! Hng-yah! *Icy blast Bloom from the back using one of the ice crystals and knocks her into the tall shrubs.* Bloom: Argh!! Oof! Icy: Now, let's put the "icing" on the cake. Iceberg! *Icy casts an ice spell onto the tall shrubs and completely freezes it.* Icy: Ahahahaha! Hey, we got the ring. Let's get out of here! *Icy snaps her fingers and the Trix teleport home.* Bloom: Nrgh. Oof. I did it! Just in time! *Bloom stands on her feet and brushes off the dirt. Stella: Bloom! Flora: Bloom! Goodness! Are you okay?! Bloom: Yes, I'm still in one piece. But where were you all? Stella: We couldn't get away from the headmistress! Tecna: Is everything alright?! Bloom: Well, I did manage to get away from them... Tecna: You know, you ran quite a risk. Bloom: I know but they have Stella's ring, I was just trying to get it back! Flora: Don't worry, Bloom. The ring is perfectly safe! Bloom: What do you mean? Tell me! Scene: Bloom's Room *Bloom finally alters her dress with a pair of scissors.* Bloom: I've got to hurry up! A little snip here... Finishing touch! There! Ready for the party! Scene: Alfea's Dance Hall Everyone: Wow! Woah! *Bloom walks down and to her friends while everyone is astound by her dress. Faragonda nods in approval.* Faragonda: Hmmm. Bloom: How do I look? Flora: Beautiful as a spring flower. Bloom: You know, you never told me what you did to the egg. Flora: Simple. While you were getting dressed, I did a little magical switcheroo with the egg and the ring, which now lies in a safe place, right Stella? Stella: Right. Bloom: I'd love to see Icy's face when she opens the shell and a swarm of beautiful butterflies comes out instead of the ring she's so desperately trying to get her paws on. Flora: Well, that's not quite how it's gonna go! Stella: Still, it'll be funny. Scene: Trix's Dorm *Icy opens the case and finds an egg.* Icy: Hmm... What is this? Hmm, maybe the ring's hidden inside... Something is in here that's for sure. Hmm... I can hear a thumping sound... Ugh! *The egg shakes violently and light illuminates the room for a split second.* Stormy: Urgh!* *A duck appears on Icy's hand. Icy: Huh?! Stormy: What's that?! Pepe: Quack quack, mommy! Icy: M-m-mommy?! Pepe: Quack quack, mommy! Icy: Urgh! *Icy backs away and the duck lands on her and gives her a kiss.* Icy: Urgh!! Pepe: Nero loves mommy! Icy: Urgh!! I hate him! I hate him! Scene: Alfea's Dance Hall *Brandon taps Bloom on the shoulder.* Bloom: Hi! Brandon: Um... Would you uh... like to dance? Bloom: Oh, okay! *Bloom places her hand on Brandon's and they begin to dance.* Brandon: Heh, you won't run away now, will you? Bloom: I won't, I promise. Ending Narrator: In the next episode, it's time for exams at Alfea. There will be a test in the Black-Mud Swamp with Professor Palladium. The Specialists will also be there but something will go wrong. Category:Season 1 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Scripts Category:Cinélume Scripts Category:Cinélume Category:Winx Club Scripts